starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dangerous Covenants
Dangerous Covenants, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2014 roku. Zawartość *Conflict Along The Edge *Combat in Star Wars **A Galaxy of War ***The Hutt War ***The Founding of The Republic ***The Clone Wars **Hired Guns Across The Galaxy ***Security ***Muscle ***Bodyguard ***Recovery ***Mercenary ***Assassination *Chapter I: Armed and Dangerous **A Dangerous Galaxy **Hired Gun Backgrounds ***Yesterday's Hero ***Ex-Military ***The Avenger ***Scion of a Legacy ***Peace Turned to War **Hired Gun Obligations **New Species ***Aqualish ***Klatooinian ***Weequay **New Specializations ***Obtaining New Specializations ***Selecting a Specialization ***Enforcer ***Demolitionist ***Heavy **New Talents **Hired Gun Motivations **Hired Gun Signature Abilities *Chapter II: Locked and Loaded **Weapons and Armor ***Manufacturers ****Blastech Industries ****Czerka Arms ****Merr-Sonn Munitions, Incorporated ****SoroSuub Corporation ***New Weapons ****Energy Weapons *****Merr-Sonn Model 44 Blaster Pistol *****Merr-Sonn Model 80 Blaster Pistol *****Merr-Sonn IR-5 "Intimidator" Blaster Pistol *****Blastech DL-7H Heavy Blaster Pistol *****Arakyd Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun *****Blastech DH-X Heavy Blaster Rifle *****SoroSuub OK-98 Blaster Carbine *****Blastech SE-14R Light Repeating Blaster *****SoroSuub VX "Sidewinder" Repeating Blaster *****Sorosuub Hob Heavy Repeating Blaster ****Slugthrowers *****Glunok Fyr Assault Carbine *****Xet Industries Model C "Fiver" Selfdefense Pistol ****Other Weapons *****Czerka CZ-28 Flamestrike *****Golan Arms FC1 Flechette Launcher *****Malaxan Z50 Grenade Launcher ****Grenades *****Merr-Sonn D-24 Inferno Grenade *****Merr-Sonn G2 Concussion Grenade *****Kirgo Blastworks Lightning 22 Ion Grenade *****Kirgo Blastworks Nova40 Plasma Grenade *****Golan Arms Mk.4 Heavy Fragmentation Grenade ****Portable Missiles *****Golan Arms Mk.10 Concussion Missile *****Merr-Sonn C-88 Fragmentation Missile *****Merr-Sonn SK-44 Plasma Missile *****Merr-Sonn C-908 Incendiary Missile ****Brawl Weapons *****Outlawtech Blast Knuckles *****Prax Arms S-1 Vamblade *****Czerka Vibroknucklers ****Melee Weapons *****Ryyk Blade *****Sorosuub Model 7 Therm-AX *****Czerka "Czerhander" VX Vibro-Greatsword ***New Armor ****Beast-Hide Warrior's Armor ****Corellian Arms "Storm" Charge Suit ****Pacnorval Defense Systems Mk.III Flak Vest ****Arakyd Industries PX-11 "Battlement" Powered Armor ****Taggeco.Protector 1 Combat Armor ***Weapon and Armor Attachments ****Weapon Attachments *****Arakyd 900 Gene-Lock *****SoroSuub "Bantha's Eye" Laser Sight *****Czerka H9 Pistol Grip *****SoroSuub "Final Word" Secondary Missile System *****Corellian Arms Model 2 Wrist Mount ****Armor Attachments *****Athakam Medtech Smartmed 2000 Integrated Med-Systems *****Merr-Sonn VX Hands-Free Weapon System *****Chedak Communications Multi-Band Comlink *****Cryoncorp Omniscan 3 Integrated Scanner *****Taggeco MB-7 "Ranger" Range Finder *****Industrial Automaton "Accu-Strike" Integrated Targeting Computer ***Explosives ****Type of Explosives *****Tarascii Explosives Baradium Charge *****Mesonics Detonite Charge *****Tarascii Explosives Plasma Charge *****Mesonics Proton Grenade ***Gear and Equipment ****Communications *****Taggeco Shockhold Hardened Com ****Detection Devices *****Chedak Mark 6 Combat Scanner *****Chedak Mark 10 Demolitions Scanner *****Arakyd Industries Recon Remote ****Medical *****Chiewab Iraps Cerebral Stabilizer *****Athakam Medtech Military Medpac ****Survival *****Fabritech CN-15 Camouflage Netting *****Fabritech CN-21 Camouflage Paint *****Imperial Army Canteen *****Gandorthral Atmospherics Scout 5 Field Goggles *****Imperial Army Field Rations *****Corchemco Fire Paste *****Taggeco Food Preparation System *****Fabritech CX-2000 Holographic Ghillie Suit *****Rim Excursions Inc. Tauntaun Pup Tent ****Tools *****Blastech Model 58 Concealment Holster *****Imperial Army Entrenching Tool *****Rim Excursions Inc. Military Belt Pouch *****Imperial Army Military Pack ***Starship and Vehicle Modifications ****Weapons Attachments *****Arakyd Missile Pack and Mini-Pack *****Sienar MM-XT Mini-Missile Tube *****Oversized External Weapons Mount ****Utility Attachments *****Sienar T9 Stinger Assault Boarding Tube *****Fabritech Fogger Smoke Generator ***Expanded Vehicles ****Airspeeders *****Guardian 5E Personal Defense Speeder *****Guardian E2 Escape Speeder Bike *****Invader AA-9 Assault Airspeeder *****Needle NE-4 Cloud Car Interceptor *****Overwatch MC-2 Mobile Command Speeder *****Rush Troop Transport Speeder ****Landspeeders *****The Superflare - Modified Mobquet Flare-S Swoop ****Starfighters *****A-7 Hunter Interceptor *****Preybird-class Starfighter ****Freighters and Transports *****4R3 Light Assault Transport *****Surronian Conqueror-class Assault Ship *****YV-929 Light Freighter *****YZ-775 Medium Transport ****Capital Ships *****Rendili Stardrive Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser *****Keldabe-class Battleship *****Starbolt Assault Carrier ***Paramilitary Vehicle Quick Conversion Templates *Chapter III: Action and Adventure **Integrating Hired Gun Characters **Inspiring Hired Guns **Hired Gun Combat Encounters ***Planned Combat ***Specialized Combat ***Hired Gun Missions ****Rescue and Retrieval ****Annyon, The Guardians of An'yettu **Hired Gun Combat Campaigns ***Mercenary and Paramilitary Groups ***Hired Gun Campaigns ****Dirty Work ****Reog's Regiment for Hire **Hired Gun Combat Rewards ***XP in a Combat-Heavy Campaign ***Credits and Cash **Running Cinematic Combat Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Hired Gun Obligations *Aqualish - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Klatooinian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Weequay - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Hired Gun: Enforcer Talent Tree *Hired Gun: Demolitionist Talent Tree *Hired Gun: Heavy Talent Tree *Table 1-2: Random Hired Gun Motivations *Table 1-3: Specific Conflicts *Hired Gun Signature Ability Tree: Last One Standing *Hired Gun Signature Ability Tree: Unmatched Protection *Table 2-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-2: Missiles and Grenades *Table 2-3: Melee Weapons *Table 2-4: Armor *Table 2-5: Weapon and Armor Attachments *Table 2-6: Explosives *Table 2-7: Gear and Equipment *Table 2-8: Specialized Missiles and Rockets for Vehicles *Table 2-9: Attachments *Guardian 5E Personal Defense Speeder - dane pojazdu *Guardian E2 Escape Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Invader AA-9 Assault Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Needle NE-4 Cloud Car Interceptor - dane pojazdu *Overwatch MC-2 Mobile Command Speeder - dane pojazdu *Rush Troop Transport Speeder - dane pojazdu *The Superflare - Modified Mobquet Flare-S Swoop - dane pojazdu *A-7 Hunter Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Preybird-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *4R3 Light Assault Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Surronian Conqueror-class Assault Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *YV-929 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YZ-775 Medium Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili Stardrive Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Keldabe-class Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *Starbolt Assault Carrier - dane statku kosmicznego *Tabe 2-10: Paramilitary Vehicle Quick Conversion Templates *Table 3-1: Hired Gun Pay Scale Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *The Right Being For The Job *Making a Merc Group Redakcja *produced and developed - Sam Stewart *additional writing and development - Greg Benage, Tim Cox, Craig Gallant, Sterling Hershey *editing and proofreading - Molly Glover, Jim Jacobson *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *cover art - David Kegg, Mark Molnar *Interior art - Cristi Balanescu, Jon Bosco, Alexandre Dainche, Tony Foti, Mariusz Gandzel, Clark Huggins, Jeff Lee Johnson, David Kregg, Yigit Köroglu, Ignacio Bazan Lazcano, Ralph McQuarrie, Mark Molnar, Jake Murray, David Auden Nash, Adam Schumpert, Magali Villeneuve *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson, John M. Taillon *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Freytag *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire